The Old Flame
by crazygirl1
Summary: Josh's Old Flame visits The White House
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin and all the other rich guys  
  
at the studio where the wonderful show The West Wing is taped.  
  
Authors Note: This isn't my first story but it is one of my first so please  
  
be kind. I would like to thank Paris919 for the support.  
  
~* The Old Flame *~  
  
The lake was beautiful in upstate New York like Josh knew it would be.  
  
The cabins were scattered along the shore with areas for each of the  
  
occupants for the summer or however long they were staying.  
  
"Josh come over and eat your dinner," his mother calls from over by the  
  
picnic table. His Uncle is over by the Bar-B-Q flipping the remaining  
  
hamburger patties.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming." Josh makes his way over to the table next to the  
  
summer cottage where his family is vacationing. His mother insisted he come  
  
along with her sister, her sister's husband and their children, 14-year-old  
  
brown hair and eyed twins, for a vacation over the summer of his senior year  
  
of high school. Josh's father, like always, was too busy but would try to  
  
come next week. Josh tries to eat his hamburger while his aunt banters with  
  
his cousins. His uncle tries to make conversation with him but Josh all but  
  
ignores him and stares out across the lake. He looks down at his half  
  
finished hamburger and abruptly stands up saying to no one in particular,  
  
"I'm going swimming."  
  
The boy twin clamors to say he will go with him but his mother, a kind  
  
soul, notices Josh's troubled spirit, and insists that her son stay and  
  
finish his dinner. After going inside to change into his swimming trunks Josh  
  
strides down the shore to the narrow wooden pier, which spreads out about 10  
  
feet across the water. He reaches halfway across the pier, thinking and not  
  
really paying attention to where he is going. Out of nowhere a voice says,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Josh is so startled that he almost drops the towel he is carrying. The  
  
girl that spoke is sitting on the edge of the wooden pier with her feet  
  
dangling in the water. She has on a t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and a  
  
pair of light blue flip-flops are sitting beside her. After several seconds  
  
of observation Josh replies, "Hey."  
  
"You're new around here. I mean I've never seen you before," the girl  
  
smiles and her blue eyes sparkle.  
  
"Yeah. This is my first time here. I'm Josh."  
  
"I'm Anastasia. Stacy for short," she offers him her hand to shake and  
  
after staring at it for a couple of seconds takes it. She moves to one side  
  
of the pier and pats the wood of the other, "Come sit down. I won't bit.  
  
Much."  
  
Josh sits next to her and smiles along with her.  
  
"So where are you from?" Stacy asks.  
  
" Connecticut. You?"  
  
"Southern California. LA actually. When we come out here it seems the  
  
whole world is turned upside down. It so different but so beautiful, isn't  
  
it?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh answers and they stare across the lake watching the boats  
  
and the kids on the other side play.  
  
"Are you going swimming?" she asks gesturing to the towel beside him.  
  
"I guess. Are you?"  
  
"Nah. I don't have my swimsuit on."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Its okay if you want to. I just don't want to get wet because it's  
  
getting cold," she says as she rubs her hands against her arms, which are  
  
getting goosebumps on them. Josh stands up to get in when a disembodied voice  
  
calls, "Stacy!"  
  
"That's my cue. I gotta run. Maybe I'll see you around."  
  
Josh murmurs "yeah" under his breathe and watches as her long tan legs  
  
run down the pier and across the shore. He continues to watch her as she jogs  
  
up some wooden steps and through the door of one of the other cottages along  
  
the lake. He thinks to himself 'I hope I really do see you around.' After he  
  
can see her no longer he strips off his t-shirt and jumps into the water.  
  
Josh starts to swim out to the platform in the middle of the lake. While  
  
doing that he thinks about his father and his latest conversation, no battle,  
  
with him.  
  
"You will go to Harvard and there is no disagreements about it."  
  
"It's My Life! I want to go to college where I choose not where you want  
  
me to go. Can't I at least try and get into other colleges?"  
  
"Josh, Harvard is the best and I only want the best for you. No  
  
arguments, this is my final decision." 


	2. The Old Flame Pt. II

Disclaimer: See part one, please.  
  
Author's Note: Same as above.  
  
~* The Old Flame *~  
  
~*~ Present Day ~*~  
  
As CJ and Josh walk along the many corridors of The White House, Josh  
  
starts to tell her about his not so good day.  
  
"I just cannot believe her!"  
  
"Who?" CJ asks confused.  
  
"Donna! Does she really think that stealing my morning donut is part of  
  
the job description? I am her boss, she is my subordinate."  
  
Curiously CJ asks, "How long has Donna been stealing your donuts?"  
  
"Um, since I hired her," sheepishly he replies. CJ gives Josh her look  
  
saying 'you are so dumb.'  
  
As they reach their offices CJ splits off to go down the hall to the  
  
briefing room while Josh goes over to Donna's desk. "Here is my ultimatum:  
  
you will stop stealing my donuts or... or you are fired."  
  
Donna gives him a disbelieving look, "Really?"  
  
"Yes Really! Don't smile at me like that. I'm being perfectly serious."  
  
"I can tell," Donna replies, "Your 11 o'clock is in your office."  
  
"Its only 10:30. Who am I meeting?"  
  
"Some assistant for Senator Graham. Something Walters."  
  
Josh grabs the donut sitting on Donna's desk and opens the door preparing  
  
to teach the occupant inside to come on time so that the person they are  
  
meeting with has time to prepare. He stops dead.  
  
"Stacy."  
  
~*~ In the Past ~*~  
  
Josh opens his eyes to brilliant sun poring through the bedroom window. At  
  
the side of the on the stand the clock reads 8:30. His bedroom door opens a  
  
crack and a brown eye shines through. Josh closes his eyes pretending to be  
  
asleep and the twin disappears and closes the door. A couple seconds later  
  
Josh gets up to take a shower, change clothes and go outside for his first  
  
full day of vacation. Walking down the shoreline Josh sees two girls and a  
  
guy on a boat near the deeper end of the lake. One of the girls is Stacy.  
  
"Josh! Over Here."  
  
Both the guy and the other girl look up when Stacy calls to Josh. The gut  
  
continues to watch Josh until he reaches the boat.  
  
"Josh, I'm so glad that I saw you. We were going to go out for a ride.  
  
Josh this is Tim Walters and his sister Alex. Tim, is it okay if Josh goes  
  
with us?"  
  
As she finally comes up for air Tim surveys Josh up and down, "Yeah. Come  
  
on aboard."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Stacy said she met a new guy. She just didn't say you were so cute,"  
  
Alex says as she surveys Josh in a entirely different manner then her  
  
brother. Stacy glares Alex's way but she is to intent on staring at Josh that  
  
she doesn't notice. Finally Stacy grabs Josh's hand to show him around.  
  
"The boat is actually my father's but since I'm staying with Tim and  
  
Alex's family he said we could use it any time."  
  
As Josh looks at the nice wood finishing and the expensive nick-knacks in  
  
the cabin he says, "Its very nice."  
  
"Thanks. I love it."  
  
"Stacy didn't you want to watch the shore as we're leaving," Tim's voice  
  
calls from above.  
  
"Yeah. I'm coming."  
  
They go out the stairs to the deck and the boat glides on to the open  
  
water, rushing with the breeze. The wind whips into their hair and while Alex  
  
goes into the cabin after a couple of minutes, Stacy looks like she's having  
  
the time of her life. Josh looks at her and smiles at her joy. Tim looks at  
  
them both and frowns. He goes to the other side of the boat to check on  
  
something while Josh puts his hand across Stacy's shoulders. She smiles up at  
  
him and they stay that way for a long time. 


End file.
